


【杰寡】十四朵玫瑰03：蜜桃雪山

by shark_pond



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 补档。





	【杰寡】十四朵玫瑰03：蜜桃雪山

03 蜜桃雪山

 

杰拉德结婚了。

谁都没想到他居然是第一个结婚的——安娜不算，安娜甚至没去登记！她和自己的恋人仿佛被命运指引相遇，而后有了爱情的结晶，这是别的故事了。

婚礼在法国举办，邀请了他们所有熟识的亲人朋友，原本莫里森他们也可以过去，只要没有突发的某次智械反击。于是，莫里森们只好在战斗的间隙从通讯器里看一眼婚礼直播；白色欧根纱和厚缎上缀满羽毛和水钻，新娘的头纱也做的像是羽冠一般，手绣花朵价格不菲，但他们承担得起。艾米丽是领舞，即使放在整个法国，她的名气也首屈一指，大家都说杰拉德高攀了，但艾米丽昂着白天鹅一样修长优美的颈子，高傲地踩过所有中伤她未来丈夫的话语。“我们是珠联璧合，天生一对。”艾米丽这样说，咯咯发笑，笑的时候也像一只优雅的白色天鹅。

蜜月就在苏黎世，也是艾米丽和许多成员见面的第一次。新婚夫妻带了礼物，小到法国特产的糖果，大到需要两手才能抱住的摆件，林林总总装了整整一车厢。万幸守望先锋有接送员工的传统，不然他们可能得包一截列车车厢。

除了礼物，艾米丽还带来她和杰拉德婚礼上的捧花。令人惊奇的决定。过了两天，捧花已经不那么娇艳，外白内粉的蜜桃雪山玫瑰已经开始长出淡黄色的锈斑，捆扎的粉色丝带也皱皱巴巴的，然而没有什么关系——有什么关系呢！就像婚姻一样！最开始的明艳过去，总得直面摩擦，可玫瑰至死都是玫瑰，相爱的人至死都是相爱的人。

艾米丽把花束拆开，带着粉色内芯的蜜桃雪山送给女性，纯白的雪山送给男性。当然啦，都是未婚者。

杰拉德说：“本来应该丢给伴娘，但是艾米丽说，想送给你们。”他朝莉娜挤挤眼睛。“怎么样？婚纱漂亮吗？”

莉娜叹气：“我不确定——她好像更喜欢鱼尾式的。”

“起码玫瑰不错？”

“这倒是。”莉娜说。

他们说的不是同一个人，但是同一件事。莉娜将自己分到的蜜桃雪山放在纸盒里，预备拿回家，送给自己的恋人。

安娜没有拿，毫不奇怪，古怪的是麦克雷也没有拿，可他还是单身。他只是拿了两朵，转交给模拟作战指挥室里口沫横飞的两位指挥官。

“这是什么？”莱耶斯皱着眉头。

“玫瑰。”麦克雷叼起电子雪茄。“大概是劝你们尽早结婚的意思。”

莫里森从椅子后面探出头来，震惊道：“什么？”

“劝你们分别尽早结婚。”麦克雷叹气。“不，我猜他们肯定不是让你们两个一起尽早结婚的意思。”

莫里森显然更震惊了：“结婚？”他缩回去，盯着屏幕上的模拟数据。莱耶斯见状摊手：“孩子，结婚可不是那么容易的。”

“啊。”麦克雷掏掏耳朵。

“场地布置，预约婚庆公司，发请柬。”莫里森一边调整参数一边说。“收礼物，礼服。”

“还有事后清理。”莱耶斯补充。“最要命的一点就是孩子。”

他显然有经验，毕竟他曾经作为婚礼演讲人，就在他妹妹的婚礼上，而在他进入场地掏出演讲稿之前，他先掏出了一把枪。可把他妹夫吓得不轻，那孩子眼见就要哭了，若不是因为爱情，恐怕会当场跑路。过了两年外甥出生，莱耶斯就成了人肉火车二号，一号自然是孩子的爸爸。

“暂时不考虑。”莫里森说。

麦克雷耸肩：“那我丢掉了。”他作势要丢，果然莱耶斯伸手来接。

“看看也挺好。”他说。

莫里森咳嗽两声：“啊，是啊。”

=tbc=

这篇一点都不童话，以后改吧。

麦克雷为什么不接玫瑰，下一篇讲。

雪山&蜜桃雪山，查资料是说这两种是婚礼捧花常用品种，雪山就是纯白色，蜜桃雪山是外白内粉，还有一个貌似是外粉内白，忘记叫啥了。


End file.
